Favours
by i-want-chocolate-now
Summary: there is a new girl in the arc, and she has a thing for Becker which she isn't afraid of telling everyone about, so Becker enrols in some help from jess. Without her permission.


**Title: favours.**

**Summary: there is a new girl in the arc, and she has a thing for Becker which she isn't afraid of telling everyone about, so Becker enrols in some help from jess. Without her permission.**

**Spoilers: nopey dope.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop, tons of clothes, tons of shoes (because I am the real life jess) and my made up character Samantha. (Who after I have written this I will simply hate.)**

**Will be switching between Becker and jess pov quite a lot.**

Jess's P.O.V.

I heard Becker walking towards the ADD and automatically smiled, spinning around in my chair, until all traces of a smile where wiped off my face and I spun back around to the ADD so quickly it made my head spin. He was with the new girl, Samantha, _again_, or more like she was with him, because when she glanced up to one of the side screens, she caught a glimpse of Becker pointing somewhere and speaking about files need to be taken somewhere and she quickly turned around, her sneakers squeaking on the floor as she left.

Becker's P.O.V.

I had finally gotten away from Samantha, so I sauntered up to jess and her ADD and pulled out a bar of chocolate from my top pocket, reached around her and placed it next to her computer mouse so she could eat it when she was ready. "So, Jess, could you have a look at my comm. Please because in the field it keeps cutting out and I was wondering if there was anything wrong with it and if so could you fi-" I started before I was interrupted by that peppy little Samantha girl, she had only been at the arc for a week and I wanted to blast with an emd on the highest setting within the first few days, but decided against it-too much paperwork- so I simply looked at her as she spoke, trying to stop the veins on my forehead from popping "I took those files you wanted me to give too liet- sorry was I interrupting something?" she said with a sickly-sweet smile on her face "yes, Samantha, you did because I was just asking jess to fix my comm., so please go and pester someone else, it isn't your job to hang around with me all the time!" I snapped, jess glanced at me with a worried look as I leant against the edge of the desk.

Jess's P.O.V.

He just yelled at her, and she seemed oblivious of that fact "oh please, call me Sam. And I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight, just the two of us" she said as she ran a rand over his chest, looking expectantly into his eyes as she reached up to kiss him, and I couldn't watch. I couldn't watch, this was Becker, my best friend about to be kissed by some girl he didn't even like, but what could she do to help him?

Becker's P.O.V.

She reached up to kiss me and I saw jess out of the corner of my eye, and she was looking away, maybe the rumours where true. Maybe, just maybe, she liked him as much as he secretly liked her, but I was snapped back to my senses as Samantha reached and grabbed the nape of my neck, pulling me to her, pouting slightly and closing her eyes, I couldn't let her kiss me, I couldn't 'cause you love jess you emotional bastard!' two voices yelled in the back of head, two voices which sounded distinctly like matt and Abby, but before he could think anymore, he simply put a finger to her lips.

Jess's P.O.V.

She was about to kiss him, he would probably kiss back, and her chance would be gone forever-not that if she got a chance she would have any courage to do anything but, that wasn't the point- but suddenly Becker spoke, pulling her out of her trance "sorry, Samantha, but you misunderstood" Becker said non-emotionally "I already have a girlfriend" he continued, which made my heart stop for a second, 'he already has a girlfriend' the thought reran and reran over and over, when she felt a strong arm around her waist and she suddenly felt like she had left her chair and was sat on someone's knee, but before she could look up to see who's a hand under her chin pulled her face up and kissed her gently, which shocked her immensely as she realised Becker had just lifted her from her seat and _kissed her, _Becker, Hilary James Becker, the captain, the head of security, the oh-so-fit Becker, the guy that was her best friend, the guy…that she loved.

Becker's P.O.V.

I looked over jess's head slightly to see Samantha walking away with her arms crossed over her chest, silently muttering how she never liked him anyway, and it was so obvious or something like that. But soon I realised there where big blue eyes staring at me and I reluctantly backed away from jess, pulling out of the kiss, but neither of us made a move to get her off my lap, or to stop staring at each other intently as they were at this point in time, he just kissed jess, the wonderful, brilliant, cheerful little jess, the jess that he loved.

"erm, I…erm" she said obviously being unable to form a coherent sentence, "sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you, I really shouldn't have but it seemed to work at getting her away alright" I said trying to brighten the mood as I looked at the keyboard located next to him simply to avoid eye contact with jess while I mentally kicked myself for saying that, now it looks like you used her. Great! I then realised she was sniffling as she held back tears "but what about your girlfriend?" she asked looking like she had just been told that cheerfulness was the plague 'you idiot, now she thinks you have a girlfriend' the voices came back again "well, about that, I…well, thing is that- I don't know how to, erm, say thi-this but" "but what?" she coaxed out of him "but I love you too much to let her kiss me and I said that to get her off my back and when I kissed you I nearly couldn't stop!" he blurted out in one breath and jess clapped a hand over her mouth as he said the 'I love you' part and noticed that there was a pink tinge rising up his neck.

Jess's P.O.V.

"So, you don't have a girlfriend? I asked dumb struck by his string of confessions "nope, but the jobs available if you'd like to apply" he said in that becker-ish way of his "hhmmm, don't know…two jobs?" she replied putting on a thinking face before turning and asking "what's the pay like?" matching him cheekiness before he simply added "oh, well the wage is an unlimited supply of something which is accessible whenever you want it" he said in a mock serious tone before she quirked an eyebrow and daringly said "what is this 'something' you speak of?" he glanced down at her lips and said sweetly "let me give you a free sample" before sweeping in to kiss her once more waiting a good five minutes before breaking off her and looking expectantly into her big blue eyes, "well, are you going to apply?" he asked eagerly before she said "two jobs might be a lot of work, but I think I'll manage" she said before reaching up and placing a quick peck on his lips before she slid off his lap and moved back into her seat.

**There, done wasn't sure to continue this or not and if you want me to continue I need ideas because I don't know what I want to do with this, cause there are so many possibilities!**

**and please type what you thought about this chapter in that little box below and click the little button under the box because it's a magic button, and the more times it gets pressed the quicker I upload!**

**Isn't that wonderful? So I don't really like flames, but I do support constructive criticism and I don't mind how little or how much is in your review, it could be a word, a sentence, a paragraph, a smiley face or a 3 page essay, I don't mind as long as it's not just awful people being haters.**


End file.
